Hetalia : Sock Opera
by Heart Ligdarre
Summary: ...The summary is inside of this story Rated T because Romano cussing also Italy as Mabel and Germany as Dipper...Random me huh?


**Disclaimer **: **I own nothing..Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

**Heart** : Ciao~ this is **Heart** and I want to say thank you for reading this, sorry for my grammars because English is not my first language OK?

**Ace** : and if you dare to flame her…kolkolkolkol~

**Heart** ….Sorry about my big brother because he was overprotective haha and you're welcome to flame me..

**Ace** : **HEART** WHY YOU LET THEM FLAME YOU?!

**Heart** : shut up..

**Ace** : tsk fine…

**Heart** : Ok this fanfic is same on episode called "**Sock** **Opera**" from the show called "**Gravity** **Falls**" and if you're asking what is number of episode and season its "**Season** **2** **Ep** **4**" (favorite episode of all because it shows how **Dipper** and **Mabel** care each other) and I'm planning **Germany** as **Dipper** and **N.** **Italy** as **Mabel** (Cause IDK myself XD lol) ok then let's begin OvO

* * *

><p><strong>Germany<strong> and **Italy **living each other at Mystery Shack

**Italy **: **Doitsu**~ where are you?

**Italy **is still looking for **Germany **but suddenly he heard a sound and it was on upstairs so he went on 2nd floor and he heard a groan...on the bedroom

**Italy **: **Doitsu**~ are you here?

**Germany **: Ah **Italia **you're here...

**Italy **saw **Germany **is typing on the laptop that **Japan **fix on Japan

**Italy **: What's wrong **Doitsu**?

**Germany **: Nothing much I just plan to crack this code in order to know the secrets of Gravity Falls

**Italy **: Ah...can I help you with it?

**Germany **: Hmm sorry but no I can do this myself..oh uh well since everyone have their own chores so why don't you take a stroll at the town?

**Italy **: A-are you sure **Doitsu**?

**Germany **: yeah...

**Italy **: O-ok well bye **Doitsu**~

**Germany **: Bye **Italia**..

**Italy **take a stroll on the town but suddenly he saw a girl who have puppets on her hands at the library's window so he entered and well "talk" to her

**At The Library**

**Italy **: Ciao~ bella

**Girl **: o-oh hi

**Italy **: Ve sorry for my rudeness I'm **Feliciano Vargas** and what's your name bella?

**Girl **: I'm **Lea, **nice to meet you **Feliciano**

**Italy **: you know looking at your puppets seems you're amazing using those puppets

**Lea **: R-really because people thinks puppets are just stupid and it's only for kids or something

**Italy **: V-ve what are you saying, many people called me puppet crazy **Feliciano**!

**Lea **: Really they also called me puppet crazy **Lea **so um when is you're next puppet show?

**Italy **: Hm?!

**Lea **: I mean you couldn't truly love puppets if you didn't throw any puppet shows right?

**Italy **: Ve y-yeah I'm actually planning of it

**Lea **: oh what are the details?

**Italy **: Ve~ it was really long details…

**At The Mystery Shack's Bedroom**

**Germany **typing the password on laptop in order to find out the secrets of Gravity Falls but no luck then **Italy **appeared **Germany **behind

**At The Bedroom**

**Italy **: Ciao~ **Germany **still unlocking for a password?

**Germany **: V-vhat, oh it's only you **Italia**..Yeah it was really hard so how about you?

**Italy **: Oh I just found a girl named **Lea **um **Germany **can you help can you help to composed some music for a puppet show on Friday?

**Germany **: V-vhat?!

**Italy **: please just once don't worry I will help you to crack the password please please please!

**Germany **can't help anything but sigh

**Germany **: sigh alright just this once alright

Then **Italy **hugged **Germany **tightly

**Italy **: oh thank you thank you , you're the best guy in the universe!

**Germany **push **Italy **to freed from **Italy**'s hug

**Germany **: ok ok then

**Germany **and **Italy **walking out on the bedroom but **Germany **felt something cold

**Germany **: Why I felt something cold in here..

**Italy **: Ve well today is November 24 so of course its cold

**Germany **: maybe you're right

**Germany **and **Italy **prepared sock puppets for **Italy**'s puppet show but after the work **Germany **continue to find a way to unlock laptop's password

**After** **3** **days on Outside**

**Italy **and other nations (**Hungary **,**Romano**,**Spain **and** Austria **also don't forget **Germany **too) help to make a lot sock puppets

**Italy **: ve! I plan to make puppet show called "Love Story Sock Opera" that makes people's eyes watery because they will be crying from laughing and how tragic it is!

**Germany **: yeah

**Germany **tried to remove a glued sock puppet on his face

**Germany **: that will great

**Germany **spits out some yarns on his mouth

**Hungary **: come on **Germany **you just gotta roll to **Italy**'s craziness, that's make life more living

**Italy **sings

**Italy **: Puppet girl, puppet girl, you're the girl I

**Everyone except Romano and Austria **: LOVE!

Then **Awesome Prussia **appeared

**Prussia **: MAY THE AWESOME ME HELP YOU KESESESE!

**Hungary **throwed her frying pan at **Prussia**'s face

**Hungary **: NO WE'RE OKAY HERE!

**Prussia **just left so that **Hungary **won't plan to kill him

At night **Italy **put a lot his puppet and his puppet self also **Lea**'s puppet self on his bed

**At The Bedroom**

**Italy **: good night my babies

And he make his puppet self kiss to **Lea**'s puppet self

Just about **Italy **go to sleep he saw **Germany **tried to unlock the password many times but still no luck

**Germany **: Verdamnit wrong password wrong wrong wrong!

**Italy **: V-ve **Germany **please don't push yourself for a password of it

**Germany **sigh because he don't want **Italy **worried him

**Germany **: you're right maybe I'm going to sleep..just a little few more tries ok?

**Italy **just silently nodded and go to sleep, **Germany **brush gently also avoided curl on **Italy**'s hair then he kissed **Italy**'s forehead and turn off the lights then he went to balcony, and he still typing the password many times

**At The Balcony**

**Germany **: grr I really hate "wrong password sounds" I hate it …there must be hint of it or maybe someone knows the secret code!

**Germany **angrily sigh so he turn off the laptop and was about to go back to his bedroom but suddenly there was a strong wind as he looked around then there was a bright light behind then **Bill Cipher **appeared…

**Bill **: I think I know who!

**Germany **surprise to see his paranormal former triangle with a hat enemy but **Germany** just stood silent

**Bill **: well well well you're awfully persistent **Nazi **

**Germany **: Y-you again!

**Bill **: did you miss me **Nazi**,admit it you miss me!

**Germany **: you were work with **England **(couldn't think other characters though :/) you almost destroyed my **bruder**'s mind!

**Bill **: that was just a job man, no hard feelings I been eye on you since then and I must say I'm impressed

**Germany **: r-really?

**Bill **: haha the point is that I like you, how about I give you a hint of that laptop, I only have for a small favor in return

**Germany **: I von't ever do favor for you, don't forget who defeated you last time!

**Bill **: right you defeated me, well if you ever change your mind, I'll be here for you..Ready to make deal oh and hey wanna hear my impression of you about 3 seconds!

**Bill **just screamed and **Germany **woke up with a scream while his arm flailed after that he looked and no sign of **Bill **and he realized it's morning

**At The Kitchen**

**Prussia **still have bruise when **Hungary **throw her frying really hard on his face, drinking his coffee with **Italy **playing **Prussia**'s puppet self

**Italy **: hey look I'm **Awesome Prussia **kesesese!

**Prussia **: yep I am awesome!

**Germany **: hey **Italia**

**Italy** notice his best friend's tired voice that's makes** Italy** more worried

**Prussia **: kesesese what's wrong **West **to you're awesome eyes!

**Germany **: shut up **bruder**...

**Italy **: v-ve **Germany **I thought you said you get a lot of sleep last night here have some my cooked pasta!

**Germany **: um **Italy **can I have talk with you a minute?

**Italy **: hm sure!

**Prussia **: how about me?!

**Germany **: it's none of your business **bruder**!

Then **Italy **and **Germany **left the kitchen leaving **Prussia **alone with his pout expression

**At The Hallway**

**Germany **: last night I have a dream with **Bill Cipher **in it

**Italy **: V-ve you mean that triangle guy!

**Germany** : he said he give me a code to a laptop if I give him something like I'm actually trust that **Bill **right?

**Italy **: Ve don't worry **Germany **today's the day that the **Mystery Axis **are back in action but too bad **Japan **is still on Japan, I'll help you crack that code just gotta hang up to my puppet stuff to my production crew

**Germany **: production crew?

**On Outside**

**Italy **and other nations (**Spain**,**America**,**Romano**, **Canada **and **Austria **also **Germany**) are on outside to help to prepared all sock puppets and props

**Canada **: I read the all the scripts it was very emotional

**America **: dude you almost make me cried!

**Canada **: actually you cried like 8 times **America**

**? **: Hey boys!

**Everyone **looked around to see **Lea **was skating with roller skates and other safety item like helmet also she still have her puppets on her hands yesterday but they ignore it

**Italy **: **Lea**, it's good to see you, I was just working a world greatest puppet show, it has puppets!

That makes **Germany **face palmed because saying puppet show it means it was only for puppets

**Lea **: you're passion is so refreshing **Feliciano **unlike a guy from last night puppet show, single stitch on one puppet, cross-stitch on the other I was like "Nuh-uh!"

**Italy **: cross…huh?

**Lea **: actually I delete her phone number on my contact list..

That makes **Italy **more nervous

**Italy **: n-naturally

**Italy **did a nervous laugh but **Lea **didn't know **Italy **was nervous

**Lea **: I know you won't let me down though…base on what you said on other day, you must be puppet expert

**America **: dude you look really sweaty you need to take your shirt off dude right?

But **everyone **ignore **America** said

**Lea **: later boys!

**Lea **skating away then **Italy **freaks out

**Italy **: V-ve we better up for a game boys, did you hear what he said about the stitches!

**America **: Hahaha don't worry I help you dude this more better than eating **Iggy**'s scones!

Then **England **appeared on a bush and hit **America**'s head really hard and carried unconscious **America** on his shoulder

**England **: sorry but **America **won't help you **Italy**..

Then **England **put **America **on his car on passenger seat

**Canada **: ahaha sorry for inconvenience **Italy **

**Canada **went to **England**'s car and sit next to driver seat

**England **: Again sorry

Then **England **sit on driver's seat and drove away leaving **Italy **and other nations on mystery shack (kinda random huh XD) that makes **Italy **get worried as he turned around he saw **Spain **tried to get props but it kinda broken and he fell also that makes **Romano **laugh a lot

**Spain **: I-I'm okay

**Romano **: Hah! You fell, you tomato bastard!

**Italy **: o-ok I'm going to contiue make a better puppets move it guys!

As **Italy **get some materials for puppets but **Germany **stop him

**Germany **: Vait, I thought you said you will help me to crack the code!

**Italy **: V-ve but the puppet show is more important to me **Doitsu**, your laptop can wait!

**Germany **: **Italia **you think puppet show is more important than the mysteries of this town, you're obsess!

**Italy **: really, look at you, you look like a vampire!

**Germany **: aren't you said you're gonna help me today?!

Instead of talking to **Germany**, **Italy **just left and went to **Romano **and **Spain **and leaving **Germany **alone that makes **Germany **mad

**Germany **: Well fine I can do it myself!

**At The Attic**

**Germany **still typing the laptop to find the code always no luck and he still angry at **Italy **on outside

**Germany **: password…password…**Italy **is useless…yawn..I'm tired

**Laptop **: many failed entries initiate data erased in 5 minutes

That makes **Germany **panic

**Germany **: V-VHAT N-NO NO NO I'M GOING TO LOSE EVERYTHING, I HAVE ONLY ONE MORE TRY!

Everything is now black and white then **Germany **step away then **Bill **appeared

**Bill **: well well well, someone looking desperate!

**Germany **: I thought you live me alone!

**Bill **: I can help you man, you just need to hear my demand!

**Germany **look at laptop in 4 minutes and sigh like defeated and accept what **Bill** wants

**Germany **: sigh..ok what do you want?

**Bill **: well all I want is a puppet!

That make **Germany **gets more suspicious at him

**Germany **: a puppet..Vhat are you playing at?

**Bill **: haha well everyone loves puppets and looks you got some in here

**Germany **also has concerns to **Italy**

**Germany **: well I don't know..**Italia **worked really hard on these..

**Bill **: seems to me, only a one puppet is a small prize to pay off in order unlock the code to know the secret of the universe!

**Bill **: besides what did your best friend ever done to you lately, how many times did you sacrifice for him and what did he ever return you?

**Germany **still concern about his choices, his best friend or the secrets

**Bill **: tic- tock man..

**Bill **reached out his hand to "handshake" their deal

**Germany **: argh.. Just one puppet…fine!

**Germany **handshake but they still hold their hands

**Germany **: so vhat puppet do you want?

**Bill **: well let's see..eenie…meenie…miney…you!

**Germany **: VHAT!

**Bill **used his hand and separated his body and his soul and now **Germany **is now a ghost

**Germany **: Vhat, this can't be happening vhat did you do to my body!

**Germany **saw his body and alas it's **Bill **on **Germany**'s body

**Bill **: sorry man but you're my puppet now hahaha!

**Bill **grabbed the laptop thrown on the floor and laughed

**Germany **: oh my god this can't be happening..This can't be happening!

**Germany **saw **Bill **look at the mirror but **Germany **just floated and doing nothing

**Bill **: man it's been long time since I have a body

**Bill **slapped **Germany**'sbodyface and laughed

**Bill **: Hahaha, pain is hilarious and wow you're body is so muscular also 2 eyes, this thing deluxe!

**Germany **: I don't understand why are you doing this, I thought we have a deal?!

**Bill **: look man, you're been way to close figuring out some major answers, I got big plans coming up and I don't want make you get in my way, destroying the laptop is easy now I have to destroy your journal, now raising your above on the stairs!

**Germany **saw **Bill **fall on the stairs what's worse he was using **Germany**'s body and when he was about to go down he realize he able to go on the floor so he flew on the kitchen and saw **Bill **hold beer soda can (yes I drink non-alcohlic beer and it was beer soda lol)

**At The Kitchen**

**Bill **: huh human soda..

**Bill **opened the can

**Bill **: I'm gonna drink like a person

**Bill **drink a beer soda in not-how-person-drink way after that…

**Bill **: so where do you keep a journal, it's gotta be here somewhere

**Bill **put his hand on utensil drawer and he well slam the opening and the fork pierces the skin

**Germany **: I hidden it, you von't ever find it somewhere in one million years!

Then **Italy **appeared

**Italy **: V-ve sorry about what happened today, um I use your journal so that I can use as a prop for a show I hope you won't mind about so v-ve bye!

Then **Italy **left on the kitchen

**Bill** : Oh don't worry about **Italia **I won't mind about it!

**Bill **look at hopeless ghost

**Bill **: well then I see you at the show!

**Germany **: No wait, **Italia **that's not me don't listen to him

**Germany **flew outside

**Italy **gone inside the car and seat next to driver seat and **Prussia **drove the car with **Spain **and **Romano **on the passenger seat and **Germany **tried to stop

**Germany **: NO VAIT STOP!

But too late they drove off to the city

**Bill **: Haha, welcome to the mindscape man, without a vessel to possessed you're basically a ghost!

**? **: Hey **Germany**

It's **Austria **and **Hungary **

**Germany **: No Austria, Hungary it's not me

But **Austria **and **Hungary **walk past through **Germany**

**Hungary **: are you ready to go **Germany**?

**Bill **: yep!

When the 3 or 2 nations went inside the car it was ready to drove off to City but before that

**Germany **: I'm gonna stop you **Bill**, I'm find that journal before you do, I'm gonna stop you!

**Bill **: How can you stop me…if you don't exist hahahaha!

As the car went off **Germany **just floated but he snapped out his mind and went off to theater before **Bill **find the journal

**It's Night time, On The City **

**Germany **tried to search the theater

**Germany **: **Bill**..**Bill** I gotta find my body back before he find the journal...I'm so sorry **Italia**

**Germany** remember on the past that actually **Italy **did done to him ever since in that Mansion….He don't want see what happened to **Italy **because it was really painful memories he realized it was his fault that there might bad happened to **Italy **if he hurt it will be his fault

Not for long he found the theater so he flew inside and he found **Bill** but he hide behind so that **Bill **won't know he was there…

**Italy **: Ve~ you guys are here and um I'm sorry that I..

**Bill **: oh don't worry about it I forgive you **Italy**, so where's the journal?

**Italy **: Ve~ like I said I use it as a prop for the wedding scene hm I still need priest though

**Bill **: Oh I be a reverend for a wedding besides someone need to hold the journal

**Italy **: Ve~ Great let's go

**Italy **hold **Bill**'s hand and lead him to dressing room

**Germany **: Oh no you don't!

**Germany **followed and when **Italy **look at the audience he saw **Lea **on the seat so he's getting nervous

**Announcer** : the show was about to begin please turn off the cellphones!

**Italy **went to the stage as the light turned off and the curtains move sideward the lights turn on at the stage only, the show was now about to begin

**~Time Skip for his show~**

**Bill **walk to **Spain **by asking the question

**Bill **: so **Spain **where's the book prop for the wedding scene?

**Spain **: oh it's on the wedding cake prop but it doesn't come down until begins the wedding part so hold your horses fusosososo~

**Bill **: don't worry I hold my horses I hold them… you monster

**Bill **walked away leaving **Spain **alone and **Germany **went to **Spain**

**Germany **: HEY **SPAIN **HAVE YOU SEEN **ITALIA**?!

But **Spain **didn't hear anything

**Germany **: wait **Bill **said I need a vessel so they can hear me…but where can I—

**Germany ** saw a box full of sock puppets

**Germany **: I found it…

**~After The Show~ **

**Announcer **: it's intermission time please be here in 10 minutes!

**At The Dressing Room**

**Italy **: V-ve ok I can do this…36 more musical verses

Just as **Italy **drink the water at the fountain he heard voices calling his name then he saw **Germany**'s puppet self floated he spit the water and step away the floating puppet he wave the white flag

**Italy **: V-ve please please don't hurt me please please I'm a virgin!

**Germany **: sigh…**Italia **it's me **Germany **and I need your help!

**Italy **: V-ve…**G-germany**!

**Germany **: yes it's me now listen.. **Bill **tricked me he stole my body and I turned into a ghost now he plan to find and destroy the journal you have to get it before he do because it's the only way to get my body back!

**Italy **: V-ve h-how about the show?!

**Lea **entered the dressing room with a flower

**Lea **: hey **Feliciano **do you have moment?

**Italy **: Ve **Lea**!

**Italy **quickly hold the floating sock puppet

**Germany **: mein gott…Ow **Italia **my arm!...mein gott he got a lot of strength

**Lea **: it's clearly that you really love puppets…so um after this why don't we go for a restaurant?

**Italy **: V-ve~ really you and me!

**Germany **just got angry because he can't believe that **Italy **date with **Lea **meaning **Germany **really jealous

**Announcer **: now then intermission time is finish please return to your seats please!

**Lea ** : oh it begins well then good luck **Feliciano **

**Lea **walk out on the room

**Italy **: Ve~ did you hear that **Doitsu **he loves it, this show have to be flawless I'm sorry to say this but why don't we finding after show?

**Germany **: **ITALIA **YOU WANT ME TO BECOME A GHOST FOREVER!

**Italy **couldn't but laugh because **Germany**'s puppet self make angry face

**Italy **: V-ve ahaha sorry because the puppet's face is but sorry I can't

When **Germany **was about to scream to **Italy **but **Italy **keep laughing because the puppet's face

**Italy **: ok ok I have enough..Hmm how about this why don't you do the show and I get the journal ok?

**Germany **: ….ja

**~Time Skip for Germany doing the show XD~**

**Italy **went to find the journal and he found but he fell to the wedding cake prop then alas the wedding cake fell

**Italy **: VEEEE~~~

But suddenly it stopped falling and it goes up so while the wedding cake goes up he tried to find the page to swtich **Germany **and **Bill** body

**Italy **: Ve come on I know there must be a way to return **Doitsu**'s body

**?** : ohohoho but why would you do that?

**Italy **saw that **Bill **pulled and hold the rope to prevent falling

**Italy **: gasp…**Bill Germany**…**Bermany**

**Bill **: hush..you wouldn't want to ruin the show

**Italy **saw **Bill **point at **Lea **and he didn't speak but **Bill** let go the rope

**Bill **:Whoops!

**Italy **: WHOA!

**Bill **hold the rope again

**Bill **: it's slipping, why don't you just hand over that book?

**Italy **: Ve no way this **Germany**'s, I won't let your evil dirty hand of it

**Bill **: hm well you didn't seem have a problem for your own play, you ditching him when he needed you so come to your senses so give me that book or your play is over!

**Italy **sigh in defeat and was about to give a book to **Bill**

**Bill **: there it is… I mean who would sacrifice their work for everything for just dumb best friend!

**Bill **hold the book but **Italy** didn't let go of it...

**Italy **:….. **Germany** would

**Bill **: What?!

**Italy **pulled **Bill **at the wedding cake prop and they fall together on the stage

**~Time skip for Puppet Wedding Scene~**

**Italy **fight **Bill **in order to get the journal

**Italy **: GET OUT ON MY BEST FRIEND'S BODY YOU EVIL TRIANGLE!

At the audience **Prussia **get his camera and recording

**Prussia **: woah kesesese this will be a good fight

**Romano **: CHIGI DON'T YOU DARE TO HURT MY FRATELLO YOU FUCKING POTATO BASTARD!

**Spain **: DON'T DO IT **LOVI~**

Now back to the fight, **Italy **manage to get the journal whack on **Bill**'s head

**Bill **: Ow you can't stop me I'm a being with pure energy with no weaknesses

**Bill **manage to catch **Italy **and pin him down

**Italy **: Ve true but you're on **Ludwig**'s body and I know all his weaknesses

**Italy **do his charm at **Bill **who got nosebleed

**Bill **: w-what is this feeling..why I feel so a lot of sweet!

**Italy **manage to get free and he stay away from **Bill **

**Italy **: you don't know about human body well you're inside like 24 hours

**Bill **started to fight **Italy **and **Italy **use his combat skill to knock **Bill **down then **Bill **got separated on **Germany**'s body and **Germany **went inside of it and he finally controlled his own body

**Germany **: Argh…I'm in my own body and my body really hurt a lot because you fight my body but you really did a lot of things to save me **Feliciano **….danke

**Italy **: Ve~ I'm sorry about that hahaha

**Germany **: like I said don't worry about it!

The 2 nations heard the evil laugh and it was **Bill **on **Germany**'s puppet self on fireworks box

**Bill **: this isn't the last you hear of me, big things are coming and you can't stop me!

**Italy **get his remote button and saying

**Italy **: I'm sorry **Lea**

And when **Italy **push the button then fireworks explode and one of the fireworks explode at puppet box and **Lea **saw some of the puppets flying around and burned that makes **Lea **get angry at **Italy**

**Italy **: V-ve…

The two nations surprised that everyone except the 2 persons **Romano **and **Lea **applauded..After everyone left except **Lea**

**Italy **: Ve I-I really sorry for what happened **bella**...

**Lea **just nodded because she only wants forgiveness but she still hate him and she left and kissing her puppets on her hands

**Germany **: D-did she just..

**Italy **: No, me too….

**Germany **: S-so um **Italia**….I-I'm really sorry for yelling at you for just dumb reasons

**Italy **: Ve~ me too… I'm also want to say sorry for a person...and the person is you **Doitsu**...

**Germany **: Mystery Axis?

**Germany **plan to do brofist and **Italy **knew it

**Italy **: Mystery Axis!

**Germany **and **Italy **brofist

**Germany **: Um before we leave…

**Italy **: Ve~ what's wrong **Germany**?

**Germany **: I-i….

**Germany **blushing a lot that can light up the theater because he actually loves **Italy **and **Italy **knew it…so he put one of his fingers on his mouth

**Italy **: shh…I know I'm really sorry about it..I didn't know you love me a whole time…

**Germany **: **I-italia**…

**Italy** pulled **Germany **thenkissed him on **Germany**'s lips

**Italy **: because I never thought you also love me a whole time…..Ti Amo **Doitsu **

**Germany **: Ich Liebe Dich **Italia**..Forever

**At The Entrance Room where Germany and Italy Is**

The 4 Nations is watching and **Japan** taking pictures because he just return from Japan a while ago and Hungary recording it

**Japan **: hehe this is my new favorite album

**France **: ohonhonhon~ oh my!

**Hungary **: THIS IS BE MY ONLY FAVORITE VIDEO OF ALL

**Prussia **: kesese you're awesome **West**!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm tired right I done this on one day! Wow congratulate me…Emo Corner..yes about the mansion..it was reference of Hetaoni that belongs to Tomoyoshi and translated by Pianodream…GAH I REALLY WANT TO WHAT HAPPENED NEXT D: I heard the news about Hetaoni that Tomoyoshi lives on Japan and Japan got earthquake cause a lot of damage luckily heshe alive but loss a lot of data also Pianodream said she discontinue it because our impatient personality luckily she repost the link to download again but she won't continue it...SOTETAG PLEASE TRANSLATE IT!**


End file.
